Rocket Corporation Rentals
by Anti-Canon42240
Summary: Hello and welcome to Rocket Corporation Rentals, RCR, review book. Here we will publish reviews, fan letters, and interesting facts about the Pokemon we here at RCR offer you. We know everybody loves our specially trained Pokemon and we get many letters asking for more infromation on many of them. For a complete history of our company see the first page. Think you for reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

Rocket Corporation Rentals

Introduction to RCR

There is a world very unlike our own. This world is inhabited by humans and creatures called Pokémon. You may have heard tales of this world, that everyone lives in harmony and even the bad guys are not so bad. That is entirely false. Long ago the humans enslaved the Pokémon. They forced Pokémon to do everything for them using, what to humans seemed to be, magical powers.

Many centuries went by, the Pokémon being slaves the entire time. Then one day there was a whisper. A group of humans were renting their Pokémon out to other people to do with as they wanted. More people wanted these rentable Pokémon and a business was started, dully named Pokémon Rentals.

The rules were simple. For a fee, depending on the Pokémon, you could rent up to two Pokémon for up to a week. They were not to be physically hurt outside of battle, those that did were banned and sued for everything they had. Eventually requests started coming in for trained Pokémon. Anonymous renters wanted Pokémon that would perform unusual acts.

Over time the sexually trained Pokémon became more requested than any other kind. There being no strict rules on the treatment of Pokémon, this became a popular business. In a few years time the small business became its own corporation, Rocket Corporation. They held the monopoly on this business and grew to be huge. Advertisements on T.V. and radio were common. Catalogs were published regularly showing new Pokémon, monthly deals, and special attributes of otherwise unpopular Pokémon.

This work will be a collection of pages highlighting the Rocket Corporation Monthly Catalog. It will consist of stories and reviews from customers, descriptions and stats about various Pokémon, scenarios in which we will show you way to use Pokémon you never thought possible, and other interesting bits of information.

We here at Rocket Corp wish to bring you the best Pokémon for your needs. If you find yourself interested in our services feel free to visit us at our website .org where you can order your own Rocket Corp Monthly Catalog. We hope you enjoy our services.

**Author's Note: A quick intro into a darker, and more realistic i think, Pokemon world. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Page One

Powders Unknown

Hello everyone! Welcome to the Rocket Corp Information Page. Let's get right to it. For our first page we will start off with an old favorite, the Bulbasaur family. Since this company began they have been one of our higher rented items. Let's start with some stats:

Pokémon: Bulbasaur (small)

Ivysaur (medium)

Venasaur (large)

Element: Grass/Poison

Disposition: Gentle-Mild

Sexual Ability: Very High

That is that basic stat break down we will use throughout this publication. Bulbasaur and its family are rather gentle and follow instructions very well. Being one of our favorites with women everywhere we have a letter from a very satisfied customer, Sarah (24), a buxom redhead.

Dear RCR,

My name is Sarah and I would like to tell you what a wonderful product you have. I have been a user of your products for about six months and I have never regretted a rental. My first order was a young Bulbasaur. When I opened the Pokeball he was very affectionate, nuzzling against my leg. But don't let the innocent act fool you, he exceeded all my expectations. As soon as is started to engage in sexual acts he came alive.

I have to tell you about his vines. When we started they came out and started caressing my body everywhere, I can't describe the amazing feeling. He slowly undressed me, removing my shirt and pants in seconds. With a deft flick of his vine my bra was unhooked and my large breasts bounced free.

Two of his vines immediately wrapped around my breasts and started flicking my nipples, squeezing them with the perfect pressure. Then, forgoing his vines he removed my panties with his mouth then proceeded to lick my hairless pussy. His tongue was flat and wide covering my entire pussy with one lick.

After the foreplay was finished, he really started to shine. Still rubbing my whole body he started playing with my pussy. Suddenly one of them enters me. It goes deeper than any cock I have ever had, filling my pussy like nothing ever has. After a few pleasure filled minutes I'm surprised again as another vine enters me, twisting around its partner, stretching me even more. Thrusting and twisting around inside my pussy, hitting my womb and making me writhe in ecstasy.

I finally hit my climax as he starts sucking on my clit, with a scream of pleasure I cum splattering his face and squeezing his vines with my pussy. He continues to thrust into me slowly as I come down from my climax, his vines caressing me everywhere.

After a week of this product I upgraded to the Ivysaur version the recently the Venasaur. Each upgrade is better than the last in size and pleasure. I highly recommend this family of products for all women. I really want to thank you for your products and hope you keep up the wonderful training.

Yours with pleasure,

Sarah M.

Well that was certainly a very well written letter, and we would like to thank Sarah for her it and her continued use of our product. Next we would like to reveal one of this lines features that not many people know about. Each and every member of this line can produce various powers with different effects. Anything from making the body more sensitive during sex, to helping men "last longer" in bed. As another customer writes about a Venasaur she recently rented found out.

"Once he scattered that golden powder on me, my body came alive with pleasure. Every time he touched me I felt like I was going to cum. Every time he caressed my tits or cunt I came. When he put that foot long cock in me I nearly lost my mind, after cumming of course. Every thrust made me cum, his breath on the back of my neck was hot and made me wetter. When he reached his limit and came inside me, filling my cunt, I came again and again, the feeling of hot cum setting my cunt on fire."

These powders have amazing effects on the human body, so I hope anyone who rents this line gives them a try. So whether you want a leisurely night or one filled with amazing pleasure, the Bulbasaur line will show you a good time.

Alright we hope you have all learned something from our first page. In our next page we will be focusing on a product for our lesbian readers, so anyone who is a fan of lesbians, and who isn't right?, be sure to catch our next page. Thank you all for reading and remember, Rocket Corp is your leader in Pokémon Rentals.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Page Two

Lesbian's Best Friend

Welcome to the second page of the Rocket Corporation Catalog Review. This time we will be looking at a Pokémon who is loved by our female couples, the Cocoon Pokémon Metapod. One look at the two blunt ends and the curved shape of its body and the lesbians love it. Let's show you its stats:

Pokémon: Metapod (Available in all sizes)

Element: Bug (but it's not icky we promise)

Disposition: It's a cocoon

Sexual Ability: Again, it's a cocoon

We would like to share some background on one of our diamonds in the rough. When we were first starting out we would sit around and discuss how to market each of our products. We are all looking through lists of Pokémon when one of our coworkers speaks up. She says she has an idea for a new, previously discarded Pokémon, Metapod. She says she would like to take one home for the night and she did.

The next day she comes back giving this previously useless Pokémon rave reviews. Her and her girlfriend had tried it out and found it amazing. We immediately started marketing it to lesbian couples and the rest is history.

Let's read a letter from a couple, Beth (20) and Suzie (21), who have recently tried our product.

Dear RCR,

WE LOVE YOUR PRODUCT. My name is Beth. My girlfriend Suzie and I rented one of your medium size Metapods and you will be lucky to get it back, ha-ha. We were looking through your catalog for something we can use together. We turn the page and see a full page ad for Metapods. Lesbian tested, lesbian approved it said. So, without hesitation, we ordered one.

As soon as we opened it we knew it was perfect and immediately started planning for that night. We lit scented candles and put on music. When I came out from the bathroom, wearing only a robe, Suzie was laying on the bed wearing a low cut, red negligee with black lace around the hem. I shed my robe revealing my C-cup breasts and shaved pussy.

I crawl across the bed toward her and stop, hovering between her legs. I start kissing my way up her legs slowly, her back arching. Reaching the hemline I push it up slowly, uncovering her pussy, with its small triangle of red hair. I kiss around her lips slowly until she is begging me to touch her.

Before I do is spin myself around and push my dripping pussy in her face. Then I push my tongue into her suddenly, making her moan and she does the same to me. She tastes sweet like strawberries. When we are both soaking the bedspread we break out the Metapod.

Holding the Metapod I slowly push one end into Suzie's sweet pussy. When she gets used to the size I start pushing and pulling, thrusting into her faster and faster. She starts moaning and pinching her nipples and arching her back, trying to push it deeper inside her. Using both hands to fuck her I lean over and start sucking her clit. She screams and climaxes covering the Metapod and my hand with her juices. When she comes down we change things up.

After positioning ourselves pussy to pussy I slowly push one blunt end inside me. I moan as it reaches depths Suzie's tongue never could. When it's most of the way in me I line up with Suzie's pussy and push. Is slides into her soaked cunt easily making her moan.

I start pushing against the Metapod and it enters us both more. We settle into a rhythm of thrusting, pushing more and more until, without us realizing it our clits meet. We both look down but we can't see the Metapod, it's fully inside of both of us. We look into each other's eyes and start grinding, feeling it deep inside both of us, it's like an extension of our bodies, and I can almost feel it inside of her. Then we cum, at the same time, our eyes lock, more in love with each other than ever.

When we come down I slide myself off our new sex toy. I reach over to pull it from Suzie but I can't get a grip, it's slippery from our cum. I reach over and grab its Pokeball and recall him. The sudden loss makes Suzie sigh.

Your product helped us connect in a deeper way than before, not to mention one of the hottest, wettest sex of our life. We have become a better couple since and use your product every chance we get. We both want to think you and hope you help others feel like we do.

Sincerely,

Beth and Suzie

We are glad we could help bring a couple closer with our product and we wish Beth and Suzie happiness. Alright I know what you all are thinking, did they ever return that Metapod, we want to assure you they did, then ordered a bigger one!

Now on to a special feature of all our Metapods, they can vibrate. That's right girls, all our Metapods are trained to vibrate themselves at high speeds to maximize your pleasure. So the next time your pussy to pussy with a Metapod deep inside you, surprise your lover by flicking the Metapods nose. It will immediately start vibrating, heightening both your pleasure.

Alright folks, we hope you have all learned something from our second post. For our next piece we are taking suggestions on a product you would like reviewed. So pick your favorite and maybe learn something new, or something you would like to know more about and let us know. Thank you all for reading.

**Author's Note: Page two done. FYI I do actually want suggestions otherwise I will keep going down the list in order stopping each time something grabs my attention. Metapod was obvious(for me at least). If you leave a suggestion ,character or Pokemon ideas, feel free to just say it, I do not expect anyone to invent a character or anything like that. Just shoot me ideas and i will do my best to incorporate them. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Page Three

Icy Hot

Greetings and welcome to the third page of the Rocket Corporation Catalog. This time we will be spotlighting a requested product and one of its relatives. The icy cool of Glaceon and the firey heat of Flareon, we had no reason to think that the combination such incompatible Pokémon would result in anything special, until we received a letter from a pair of twins that told us differently. But I am getting ahead of myself. First I should start with the stats of these parallel Pokémon:

Pokémon: Glaceon (Male or Female), Flareon (Male or Female)

Element: Glaceon: Ice, Flareon: Fire

Disposition: Range from Mild to Highly Active (upon request)

Sexual Ability: Average (though each member of this family has its own secret)

Before we get to the fan letter let's look at the history of the Eevee line of products. Eevee is a very unstable Pokémon, its form changes and adapts to its environment. This has led to at least eight different and complete unique products. Each has its own special qualities and deserves its own time in the spotlight, but we are focusing on only two for now.

Glaceon is the arctic adaptation of Eevee. Its frosty body has soothing effects on those who use it. Everything about Glaceon is icy, from its chilly breath to its cool, silky fur; it can relieve the tension of anyone. Even the calming color of its coat is beneficial. Its sibling is on the opposites side of the heat spectrum is a different case entirely. Where Glaceon is cool and calming, Flareon is firey and provokes passion. Its warm fluffy fur heats up as it gets aroused in turn stoking the inner fire of its partner. It's almost too hot breath feels wonderful on bare skin and it has a temper to match.

Alright I think you are properly informed, now let's get to our fan letter. As I said it's from a pair of twins who wanted different products but from the same family, like them. Our salesperson suggested the Eevee line and informed them of the qualities of each. They each picked the one they liked best and placed their order. We like to think they liked the result and here is the letter to prove it, from James and Josh (23),

Dear RCR,

My name is James and I am writing on behalf of my brother and myself. Your product is amazing. I want to give our personal thanks to Jackson, the salesperson who helped us, his recommendation was perfect and we are very grateful. We have ordered your product many times before but this was the best. I ordered the Glaceon and Josh the Flareon, we though they matched our personalities the best.

We are very close brothers, being twins, and we share everything, even the occasional girl, and this is no different. We are just over six foot tall and have very fair hair. We are both athletic, he plays football and I play soccer. After receiving our order we head into the living room to get started. We release the Pokémon and settle onto to armchairs. Josh starts things off by undoing his pants and pulling them and his boxers off, the calls Flareon over to him. She immediately starts licking his cock vigorously quickly making him hard. Following his lead I do the same with Glaceon though she is a bit less energetic than Flareon.

Her breath is cool on my cock slowing its erection, though still making it hard. Josh has started rubbing his hands through Flareon's fur. It has started radiating heat making him sweat. As I watch he grabs her head and starts forcing his cock into her mouth. Flareon takes it like a pro, licking the underside of his cock at the same time. Meanwhile, Glaceon has started deepthroating my cock. I can see her breath coming out in clouds and despite the cold I am staying hard. Her fur is silky on my legs and feels wonderful. I sit back and enjoy the blowjob closing my eyes.

After a few minutes I hear a sharp yip from across the room. I open my eyes to see Josh laying on the floor with Flareon on top of him, her pussy dripping into his open mouth. She is still latched onto his cock while he pulls her hips down over his face. As he starts licking her pussy, I swear I can see the heat radiating from her. As he starts using his fingers as well as his tongue she starts yipping more and louder, obviously enjoying it.

I return to watching Glaceon. I lean over and rub my hands over her back. Moving slowly I slide my hands down her back until I find her pussy. Feeling it soaked I waste no time in inserting two fingers into her. I gasp at how cold her pussy is. It's not unpleasant, but it's hard to explain expect that it felt amazing. As soon as I feel it I can't hold back any longer. I grab her body and pull her away from my cock. Then, still sitting in the chair I lower her pussy onto my cock.

Before the tip even touches I can feel the cool of her lips. As I slide into her cold pussy I feel something incredible. Her pussy is as smooth as ice; I slip inside her with no resistance. Her walls are slick and cold but my cock stays hard. As I push more into her slick pussy she starts panting and letting out her own little yips. I can feel her tightening on my cock as I pump into her. I settle into a rhythm and glance over to Josh.

He has changed position. Flareon is on all fours with Josh behind her. He is fucking her hard, almost violently. She has started screaming and moaning in pleasure. The air around the two of them is shimmering in the heat they are creating. I speed up my own thrusts though not matching Josh's. Glaceon starts moaning, which eggs me on. I can see a mist settling in the room, which I can only assume is from the heat and cold mixing. Almost simultaneously we all cum. I shoot a load into Glaceon's pussy, as I feel her tighten in orgasm. Josh also pumps his load into Flareon, filling her so much I can see it leaking out the sides.

Now Josh and I have never been satisfied with only one orgasm. When we double team a girl she is exhausted after we are through with her. So, still hard even after just cumming, we switch partners. One of our rules is we never take each other's sloppy seconds. So with that in mind when I reach Flareon I start to push my cock into her ass. My cock is still soaked with Glaceon's freezing juices, and as I thrust into her ass Flareon jumps and starts yipping excitedly at the new experience. I can see steam coming from my chilled body as her fur heats up.

Through the mist I can see Josh is experiencing the same thing. He is fucking Glaceon as roughly as he was Flareon, making her moan and yip hotly. Glaceon has been forced down with the force of Josh fucking her ass, her face pushed against the floor. She is facing me and I can see her eyes rolled up into the back of her head with pleasure. As I watch I can feel Flareon thrusting more into me, wanting more. I give it to her slamming into her tight, hot ass as hard as I can. I can feel cum building up in me, and I know I'm about to cum again. I grab Flareon around the hips and lean over her burying my face into her hot fur. With a yell I shoot load into her ass. I can feel it clenching as juices and cum spray from her pussy. Finally satisfied I pull out of her and let her sink to the floor. Both her ass and pussy are leaking and the fur is matted around both holes. I look over to see Glaceon in the same position, leaking cum from both holes. With our needs met we return the Pokémon and go clean up.

We would like to thank you again for your wonderful product and assure you we will be ordering again. We hope you continue your wonder service.

Sincerely,

James and Josh

Well there you are folks. Proof that even the most different Pokémon can have wonderful side effects when used together. As the twins found out, fire and ice do mix. Unfortunately our Eevee line of products do not have any special powers. But do not let that dissuade you, they each carry their own elemental attributes and use them to great effect. They are great for explorers who want variety.

And with that we come to the end of page three. We would like to thank James and Josh for their letter and Jackson, our salesperson, who got a nice bonus. We are still and will always be excepting suggestion for our review and also welcome suggestions for addition to the page that we might be over looking, anything is welcome. See you all next time and thank you for reading.

**Author's Notes: Wow that was a long one, I think i got carried away with the letter. First off I would like to thank AFeralFurry for his suggestion of Glaceon. I added Flareon to keep thing interesting and i thought the paring was interesting. As it says above I always welcome suggestions for this story, any thing from Pokemon to additions to the page. With that in mind, thank you for reading and please review and leave suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

Page Four

Illusions

Hello and welcome to the fourth installment of Rocket Corporation Rentals Review Catalog. First off I would like to apologize for our lack of updated pages; we have had some technical problems. I promise we will do better in the future, hopefully, and ask you to forgive us. Now on to the good stuff!

This time we will be review a very popular item, Zoroark the illusion Pokémon. Let's start off with its stats shall we:

Pokémon: Zoroark (Male or Female)

Element: Dark

Disposition: Mild to Highly Active (upon request)

Sexual Ability: Very low to Very High (it can change shape)

The first thing I want to talk about is the obvious, the illusionary ability of Zoroak. There are a few rumors about its ability, the most common one being that it only changes what it looks like not what it feels like. For instance if it change into a stone if you touch it it will still feel furry. These rumors and other like it are completely false. The change this item under goes is full and complete, including feeling. We believe these rumors spring from its earlier stage Zorua. Being immature it does not have full control over its illusionary abilities. Again let me assure you, Zoroark's abilities are complete.

Now on to the Pokémon itself. Zoroark is a fox-like Pokémon with dark silky fur. Even without its illusionary ability it is an amazing Pokémon. For people who love "furrys" it is the ideal choice. The fur covering its body is kept at the highest quality possible. Its long silky mane feels wonderful against bare skin, or so I'm told, wink, wink. It even has claws for those into the darker side. Alright I think I have dragged on long enough, what's say we get to the good stuff. I have a letter from a very happy customer who recently rented a Zoroak. Zack, 19, wrote in about his experiences with said rental,

Dear RCR,

You must hear this a lot but thank you for a wonderful product! I was looking through your catalog, trying find something new, when I come across an ad for Zoroak I saw a chance to fulfill one of my dreams. I have a huge sister complex, directed toward my little sister. It first started when I was about 16 and she was 13. I had been "noticing" girls for a couple of years when I suddenly noticed my little sister. It started one night after dinner. We were upstairs; I had just finished my home work and was going downstairs for a late night snack. I passed her door and noticed it was ajar. So, being a nosey brother I peeked in and nearly feinted. My little sister, all five foot of her was standing, naked, in front of her full length mirror. It was turned so she could not see her door which was good because I was frozen.

Let me describe my sister, quickly. We are of Asian decent and both look like it. When she was 13 she had waist length black hair with a slight natural curl. I could see her small, slightly tan ass and in the mirror I could see she was just starting to develop breasts. She was soaking wet, having just gotten out of the shower, and was examining her body. She was sliding her hands up her thighs slowly as enjoying the feeling. Passing over her special area she started rubbing her stomach, going in small circles. She quickly moved on to her small breasts. I can tell she has done this as she pinches her nipples and rolls them between her fingers. Her knees go slightly weak as she does, sinking to the floor slowly.

By this time I'm as hard as a rock and have my cock out, rubbing it to my little sister. Sitting on the floor she spreads her legs in front of the mirror. Her young pussy is in full view with just a small tuft of hair on it. Slowly she slides on hand down and starts rubbing it, her other hand still on her breasts. She slowly inserts a finger into her pussy, moving it in and out faster and faster. I can hear her starting to moan and pant softly. My eyes are locked on her pussy with her hand thrusting in and out, without knowing it I started to stroke myself in time with her fingering. After a couple minutes, when I thought I could hold on no longer, I notice she is starting to moan louder. Her hand is thrusting so fast it's nearly a blur. Suddenly her back arches and she lets out a high pitches scream. She quickly claps her free hand over her mouth to stop the noise from reaching anyone else. Silently her whole body shakes in orgasm; I can see her small tits bouncing in the mirror. As she starts to come down she lays down and, surprising both of us, she locks eyes with me, and with a low groan I cum onto her carpet. Without a word I get up, put my cock away and head for my bedroom where I fall into bed thinking about what I just saw.

Well that was kind of long, I guess. Anyway that was the first time I saw my sister naked and that was all it took. For the next three years I could catch glimpses of her when she got out of the shower. Late at night she would walk past my room in the nude and glance in at me. Unfortunately nothing more than that first night ever happened. That is where your Zoroak come into play. I ordered it with the thought that I could finally fuck my little sister. When the package arrived I went to the bed room and immediately released it. The letter that came with the package said I only needed to show it a picture of the thing I wanted it to turn into so I had a picture of my 13 year old sister in her school uniform ready.

After studying it for a couple seconds it starts to shimmer. When the faint light dies down I see, standing there in a white button up blouse with a navy blue tie and matching navy blue mini-skirt, her hair pulled up into twin-tails. Surprisingly it spoke in my sister's little girl voice.

"Hey big brother."

"Hey little sis."

"So do you want to get started? I know exactly what you had in mind for tonight." She says in a sexy voice.

"I'm ready when you are." I sit on the bed as she slowly undoes her tie and throws it to the floor. Walking slowly over to me, shaking her little hips, she starts unbuttoning her blouse. When it's done she leaves it on, just covering up her small tits. She reaches the end of the bed and starts sliding her hands under the waistband of her skirt, ready to take it off. I put my hands on hers to stop her.

"Keep it on."

"What a dirty boy you are, wanting to fuck you little sister in her school uniform. How about this?" She pushes against my chest and I lay on the bed. She climbs on top of me; I can see her tits peeking out from the unbuttoned shirt. She reaches my mouth and we start making out furiously. I let my hands roam over her body finally settling on her firm ass, rubbing is slowly, as my cock hardens fully. Eventually she breaks our kiss.

"Well, are you ready for the good stuff, big brother?" She asks huskily. I can only nod my head as she sinks to the floor. I sit up and she slides down my pajama bottoms to let loose my nine inch cock.

"Wow you really are my "big" brother. If I had known what you had I would have fucked you a long time ago." She lowers her mouth onto my cock and envelopes it in wet warmth. After a while of enjoying her slow sucking I start to get restless.

"Time to speed things." I tell her and with little warning grab her head and start fucking her throat. She just took it and soon I was cumming down her throat. I pulled out and shot the last of my load onto her face.

"Oh God you taste good!" she exclaimed wiping up the cum with her finger and swallowing it. She climbs over me onto the bed, her ass facing me. She wiggles her ass at me "Time for the main course, big brother. Go ahead, dive in"

Taking her words to heart I quickly line up behind her. Sliding my hands under her skirt I slowly move it around her waist. Her bare ass is wiggling in the air, waiting for me. With no hesitation I quickly slide my throbbing cock into her wet and ready pussy. I couldn't believe it. After years of fantasizing f was finally fucking my 13 year old sister. Her young pussy was tight and hot, so much better than I imagined it. Quickly I pick up speed until I am fucking her pussy for all I am worth. Her moans are echoing off the walls of my apartment so loud I'm sure my neighbors could hear it, though I couldn't give a fuck right them.

Her moans and tiny squeaks turning me on more, if that's possible, I grab her twin-tails like they were handle bars and pull slightly. Her moans and pants grow louder and faster of I pull harder.

"Fuck yeah, pull my hair big brother and fuck my tight pussy! God you're so big, fuck me harder! I'm going to fucking cum!" and she did. Suddenly her pussy tightens and her back arches like that night so long ago. I can feel her spasms through my cock though I hold back from cumming. She comes down from her orgasm slowly.

"Alright little sister, time for the second course!" I pull out my still rock hard cock, wet from her cum, and start pushing into her "second course." After getting my head into her tight ass, I slide the rest of the way into her.

"Oh fuck my big brother, my ass! Your cock is HUGE in my ass, it feels fucking amazing!" she moans loudly. I let go of her hair and lean over her, driving my cock deep into her ass. I reach under her shirt and grab her tiny tits, pinching them like I saw her doing. The harder I pinch her nipples the louder she moans. Finally ready to cum l sit up and grab her hair again. Pulling and thrusting into her, I start to cum. I bury my cock deep into her ass and let lose.

"MOTHER FUCKER BIG BROTHER! I can feel you cum heating me up from the inside! Pull my hair harder, fuck yeah! Cum hard big brother, cum hard for your little sister!"

After shooting a lot into her ass I very quickly pull out and open her shirt. The last half dozen shots land on her small tits, covering them with my cum. When I'm done cumming I straddle her face and she cleans my cock of her juices and my cum. When she is done I back off her and she starts scooping up my cum and swallowing it. My fuck fest with my 13 year old sister went on the rest of that night and well into morning. After hours of fucking I finally fell asleep with my cum covered little sister wrapped in my arms.

When I woke up that afternoon my sister was gone and I found Zoroak's Pokeball. I thanked her for a wonderful night and promised more in the time to come. Your product has let me fulfill my dream of fucking my little sister, I can't thank you enough. You have a customer for life and I recommend you to everyone.

Sincerely,

Zack F.

Well that was a long letter. Now I know what you are thinking, "That was just a guy with his little sister, what about the Pokémon?" Well we also have an excerpt from a different letter about his rental of the same item. Here is Jackson, 22, let's just jump to the good part.

"As soon as my cock entered her dripping cunt I knew I was in heaven. Her silky folds wrapped around me and squeezed with just the right pressure. She let out a high yipping sound as my full eight inches slid into her. As I started thrusting into her I run my hand through her long mane, amazed at how silky it was. I started thrusting her cunt harder she yipped and growled louder.

After a few minutes of fucking Stoutland-style I decide to switch it up a bit. Without pulling out I grab her hips and spin her around my dick so she is lying on her back. I grab her legs and hold them apart, going deeper than before. I look down and see her pussy fur is matted with the juices leaking from her cunt. Changing positions again I let her legs go and grab her around the waist. Lifting her up I wrap her in a hug, bouncing her up and down on my cock, she is surprisingly light for her size. As I pump her cunt without pause I feel her arms wrap around me. With a bit of a surprise I feel her sharp claws prick my skin, not hard enough to cause damage just so I could feel them.

Soon I can feel her cunt start to spasm, signaling her orgasm is approaching. I lay down with her, my chest against her, and fuck her as hard as I can. With a high pitched yip and low growling as the same time she cums. Her juices squirt around my cock, soaking both of us. Her claws dig a little bit into my back and I know I am going to have marks there later.

Even though she is not finished cumming I pull out from her and immediately slide my dick into her ass. She nearly loses it as her body starts shaking uncontrollably. I sit up and put her long legs around my neck, going as deep as I can into her ass. I can feel her fur against my thighs and balls, soft and silky. By the way her ass keeps tightening I can tell she is having one very long orgasm. Thrusting as hard as I can into her ass I can feel my own orgasm building inside me.

With a last deep thrust I unload my cum into her ass. With more high pitches yips, her ass clamps down around my cock as her orgasm reaches new highs. Her cunt starts spraying cum, covering my stomach with juices. When I pull out my cum starts leaking from her ass, mixing with her cum on the floor. Finished for the night I pull her head around and push my dirty cock into her muzzle, getting the hint she starts licking my cum and her pussy and ass juices from me. When she is finished I return her to her Pokeball. After a quick shower I jump into bed spent for the night."

Well there is something for our furry readers. There is not much more that can be said about Zoroark. With its amazing illusion abilities it can make anything real and even without them it is a very popular item. Don't let our male-based letters fool you; we get just as many letters from female users as males. The ability to change into any person, animal, or object is just as big a turn on for women. Well I think that is all I can say about Zoroark. I want to thank everyone for reading and hope you will be on the lookout for the next entry in the Rocket Corporation Rentals Review Catalog.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the very late post! First off i did, and still do, have technical problems in the form of no internetso i post anytime i have access. Also a new job working 10 hours a day, 6 days a week cuts into my writing time. i do not plan on stopping any of my stories though the updates will be farther appart than normal. Anyway for today i have a double post and a very long chapter, this is the longest chapter i have ever written. I know a lot of people are fans of Zorark and hope I did the Pokemon justice. i fugured it would be good to have Zoroak in there as itself not just using its Illusion ability. I also want to thank AFeralFurry for the suggestions of this page and the next. A will be working on the sixth page whenever I have the time. So thank you for reading and please review and leave suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Page Five

Jelly

Welcome to the fifth page in the Rocket Corporation Rentals Review Catalog. This time we will be review a Pokémon that is a very famous whore. It's a Pokémon we have all used, you know how it goes. Stick it in the Daycare with another Pokémon and let the other Pokémon have its way with it, knowing you will get an egg for your troubles. That's right folks, I'm talking about Ditto! Let's have a quick look at its stats:

Pokémon: Ditto (Gender: Doesn't matter!)

Element: ANY!

Disposition: Mild to Very Active

Sexual Ability: Maximum (The only Pokémon to receive this rating!)

Now we all know that Ditto have a very unique power all its own. However we will be focusing, not on its transformative powers, but what it can do in its natural shape. Let me assure you, it is very capable in its own right. Its body is very malleable and can assume any shape it chooses, though it seems a blob shape is the easiest to maintain. Few know that it can also harden parts of its body independent of the rest of itself. So for instance if it wanted to hit something, not that ours would ever to that, it would simply form a hand or club shape with a part of it, harden the appendage, then swing it, dealing a surprisingly strong blow.

Anyway enough about that, let's read today's consumer letter. Today our letter comes from a very satisfied young woman by the name of Alice. She was so enthusiastic about her rental that she has vowed to catch one of her very own, though they are rare at best in the wild. Well let's get to it here is Alice (24),

Dear RCR,

First of all I would like to say your product has inspired me to try and catch a Ditto for my own. I have such a wonderful time and experienced feelings I have never felt before and probably won't again unless I get my hands on another Ditto. The night I received my order I immediately went to my room. I guess I'm strange compared to most girls because I prefer to have sex in the bathtub, not shower. So the first thing I did was head for the bathroom and start filling the tub. When it is full I undress and slip into the very warm water. Let me give you a description of myself before I really get into it. I am average height 5' 6" with strawberry blonde hair down to about the middle of my back. With my emerald green eyes and my very ample bosom I know I turn a lot of head everywhere I go.

Anyway back to the bathroom. After I settle in, letting the warm water soak into my muscles, I reach for the Pokeball. I release the Ditto onto the bathroom floor. It appears and starts looking around. After a second of looking around to slips over to the tub and, after a gesture from me, works its way up to sit on the edge of the tub. It puts a small portion of its body into the water, testing the temptaure. Assured it is alright, it slips into the water happily. After it gets adjusted to the water I get down to business.

I start to rub my breasts and pinch by nipples. Closing my eyes and laying my head back I enjoy the feeling. Then I start to feel a coldness sliding up my body. I look down to see the Ditto traveling up my body. I shiver at the coldness as it works its way up to my chest. It stretches its body over my large breasts and my nipples tighten from the cold. Suddenly I feel suction around my nipples. It starts to increases to a perfect pressure, turning me on and making me moan long and low.

As it continues the suction I move my hands to my cunt. I start massaging my outer lips and slip a finger in a little. As the rubbing works its magic I start to feel hotter than ever. With one hand I slide two fingers into my cunt and start pumping them in and out. I reach as deep as I can with only my fingers feeling an orgasm start to build. Just before I cum the suction on my nipples stops. I open my eyes and look down, giving the Ditto an angry look. Without the slightest hint it saw me it slides down to mo cunt.

It slides under my hand and pushes it away. I'm just about to grab it's Pokeball to get it out of the way, when it slides part of itself into my cunt. The sudden fullness in my cunt is amazing and my hands fly to my nipples, pinching them hard. I can feel it start to swell into inside me, stretching my walls. Then it starts to pulse, not thrust, but pulse inside me. The feeling is like nothing I have ever felt before. After seconds I orgasm, the spray of my juices from my cunt sends the Ditto out of my cunt into the water, which is starting to cloud over from my cum, and it floats there waiting for my next order.

After I come down I immediately know what I want next. Seeing as how Ditto takes over whatever I start doing I start fingering my cunt again. In seconds it takes over this time adding more of itself inside me this time. He starts pulsing again but I was ready for it this time and I keep control. This time I try to push more of it into me. It is a very hard thing to do seeing as it is basically wet slime. Soon it gets the hint and slides more into me, but I keep pushing and it keeps going. I'm starting to feel very full now and I am moaning louder than ever. Eventually it is all the way inside my cunt. My womb is bulging and I feel amazing.

Suddenly it starts around. It sends a tentacle out of my womb and starts thrusting me from the inside. The feeling of being fucked from the inside is amazing and I cum again. My cunt squeezes and I vaguely hope I am not squishing it. As I come down I start to feel the Ditto start to exit my cunt. Quickly I put my hands over my slit blocking its way. Seeing its way blocked it retreats back into my womb and settles there. Removing my hands I start to play with my other hole.

First one then two and finally three fingers are slipped into my ass. I start thrusting and stretching my ass fast and hard, moaning loudly as I feel water also rush into my ass. Then I feel movement in my cunt. I look down to see a tentacle emerge from me. It bends down and slides between my fingers into my ass. However I don't stop, I keep fingering myself as the tentacle keeps going deeper and deeper. I can feel it working its way into my ass, but amazingly my cunt and womb still feel as full as when he started.

When he starts to stretch my womb and ass at the same time I lose all awareness. I have to stop fingering myself and use both arms to hold my head above water. My cunt is feeling amazing and I can feel the tentacle in my ass still going deeper. As it works its way deeper into my ass it starts to pulse as well. It is stretching my ass more than anything before. Deeper and deeper it goes until I can't tell where it is and I don't care. At this point my body has almost over loaded with pleasure. My eyes are rolled back and I am screaming in ecstasy. Then I start cumming. And my god I have never had such an orgasm. My cunt and ass tightened and juices clouded the water.

When I hit my fourth orgasm, or maybe it was one long one, something more amazing happened. I felt something at the back of my throat. Thankfully I had lost my gag reflex around 13 years old. I could feel something coming up my throat. It emerged from my mouth and I could see it was the tentacle from my ass. I could still feel it throbbing inside me. Then the tip of the tentacle split in two. It stretched even more as each end wrapped around my big breasts and the ends latched onto my nipples. I started to feel the suction again, more powerful than before. Then, after a continuous orgasm and my whole body being filled with pleasure, the Ditto throbbing all over, I had one final and amazingly powerful orgasm, I passed out.

I woke up in an empty tub. It seems the Ditto held my head above water and drained the tub for me, then it settled back into my womb. My stomach was distended and I felt wonderfully full. With the Ditto still inside me I went about the rest of me day and finally fell asleep with it inside me. The next day I recently recalled it and sent it back, though with a vow I would catch one of my own and never let it leave my womb. Thank you for a wonderful night and I hope you make other as happy as me.

Sincerely,

Alice G

And there you have it, an amazing letter from one of our most satisfied customers. There is not much else that can be said for Ditto, though it promises a one of a kind experience. Well that's it, I hope you enjoyed reading our latest chapter in the Rocket Corporation Rentals Review Catalog, and we thank you for reading.

**Author's Note: Here is the promised second chapter today. To tell the truth I am a little disappointed with this page. I wanted to do something different with Ditto and I saw a picture somewhere of something like this happening so i made it into a full story. Even so i still don'like it very much. the next one will be better, I promise. I already know what Pokemon, or rather what family of Pokemon, will be in it. Thank you all for reading and please leave your suggestions.**


	7. Chapter 7

Page Six

Mid-coitus Surprise

Hello and welcome to another edition of the Rocket Corporation Rentals Catalog Review. Next in line for a review is another popular Pokémon. At first thought to be a Pokémon with only one gender, advances in Pokémon Evolution Research have discovered that in fact there is a male of this type. You need only to expose a Kirlia to a Dawn Stone or have it experience extreme emotions to achieve the previously unknown male evolution. Today we have an interesting letter from a brother sister combo but before we get into that lets see those stats:

Pokémon: Kirlia (Female and recently discovered Male), Gardevoir (Female), Gallade (Male)

Element: Psychic (All)

Disposition: Active to Very Active

Sexual Ability: Very close to that of a human, though boosted by its Psychic power

Before we get to the good stuff, we have found this line of Pokémon to have a very unique ability. This entire line of Pokémon have the ability to link with their partners. As they are bonding with another their unique psychic powers can tap into the emotion center of the brain and sync them together. This lets the couple share in any emotions the other is feeling at that time, from happiness, sadness, pleasure, pain and anything in between. This sensation happens every time one of these Pokémon mates, though few know of it. Only those that have a very strong bond with the Pokémon will be aware of it, mostly because it is so intense and mind blowing they know something strange happened. Most people feel it as only a slight increase in pleasure and often attribute it to an unusually good night.

Right then, let's get to the reason everybody knows you are here. This time we have a letter from a brother and sister that like to share everything together. They recently rented a pair of Kirlia, one male and one female. Their experience is one that is so unique that we have less than six cases since the founding of RCR. Get ready for a treat here are Mat (25), and Zoey (18)

Dear RCR,

Hi, my name is Zoey and I am writing to tell you something amazing happened to my brother and me when we rented two of your Kirlia. I will get to the surprise later, first I want to tell you about us. My brother and I have been very close since our parents died when I was 11 and Mat was 18. Mat had graduated high school at 17 and was into his second year of college when it happened. Amazingly, and because he was a straight A student, had a full time job along with classes, and an apartment of his own, he was granted custody of me when they died. Now don't get me wrong, I miss my parents a lot, even now, but Mat adopting me was the best thing that has ever happened to me. He was a wonderful, loving, and sometimes strict, older brother and l love perhaps more than a sister should. I could go to him with any problems, no matter how embarrassing, and he always helped me.

As time went on we started to become more intimate. I will admit I started it (I started walking around the apartment naked, pretending I didn't know he was home). Eventually we had a serious talk and decided to keep it in the family, if you know what I mean. We had been seeing each other for about six months when we got a RCR catalog in the mail. We had never tried it and thought it would be a good addition to our night. We browsed the catalog and made our decision and a few days later they arrived.

That night we readied everything, we were planning to use our bedroom. Mat had a job in construction and he had a very muscular body. His skin had a dark tan from working in the sun with his shirt off all day and his dark brown hair had light streaks in it. His large, powerful arms could wrap all around me and his muscles felt wonderful pressed against my body. I am on the smaller size, barely coming up to his shoulder, I also have dark brown hair that goes to the small of my back, Mat loves long hair. He was dressed in a pair of black silk boxers, his hair still wet from the shower. I have a black bra and panties on under my red, fluffy robe. I was sitting on the bed as he came from the living room with the Pokeballs. He released them and the fun started.

As soon as they appeared Mat walked over to the female and picked her up. Tossing her on the bed he got to work. The Kirlia's skirt, if you can call it that, covered nothing and Mat immediately dove between her legs. Within moments Mat had worked his magic and had the Pokémon moaning in a high pitched voice. I can attest to his ability with his tongue and was envious of the Kirlia. After enjoying the show I got to work. I pushed the male, who was just standing at the foot of the bed looking confused, and he sat on the end of the bed. Getting on my knees I stated to massage his small cock. It grew quickly in my hands, I had plenty of practice with my brother, and I soon started to use my mouth. His cock was surprisingly big, at least seven inches, but I have no trouble deep throating it. As I did I cast a glance at Mat and his Kirlia.

Things had escalated dramatically in the few minutes I was busy. Mat now had his Kirlia on her hands and knees and was fucking her cunt roughly. I could hear the slurping sounds as he slammed into her again and again. He was fucking her so hard the bed was starting to rock back and forth. The sight of my brother fucking the little green haired Pokémon was a huge turn on, my cunt was start to make a puddle on the floor, soaking through my panties. My Kirlia was hard and ready so I slid my panties off, climbed on top on him and lowered my sopping cunt onto his cock. It slid easily into me and I started bouncing up and down on him. It felt wonderful. I unclasped my bra and threw it aside. My fair sized tits were freed and I start pinching my nipple like I loved it, hard. While I was riding my Kirlia I again looked to see how my brother was fairing

I could tell he was almost at his limit. He would fuck her really hard for a good minute then slow down and give her a few long, slow thrusts. I could tell it was driving the Kirlia wild, her head was thrown back, her hair was matted with sweat, and her back was arched in ecstasy showing off her small tits. Her small body was dwarfed by my Mat, who was giving all he had, and it was a lot. My Kirlia was almost ready to cum as well, he was gasping loudly and he could not keep his body still. Knowing what was about to happen, I locked eyes with Mat. I gave him one of my sexiest look, he loves it when I throw my hair over my shoulder and bite my lip, and as we looked into each other's eyes as he came inside her. I saw Mat shudder and slam his cock deep into his Kirlia's cunt. I could just imagine, because I have felt it almost every night, how it felt having his hot seed coat her walls. His cock must have felt amazing buried in her cunt, her squeezing every last drop from him. From what I could tell it was good.

After watching them cum I focused on my fucking. My Kirlia was completely under my control. I was easily lifting myself up and down, his cock filling my cunt. When I could feel the familiar heat starting to build in my cunt I knew I was ready. Lying across Kirlia, I was tall enough to press my tits into his face. He took the hint and started sucking on one. My nipples have always been one of my hot spots and his sucking felt amazing. Still driving him as deep as I could I started to cum. With a long, loud moan the walls of my cunt clamped onto his cock and held it in place. I could only guess how it felt but it must have been good, he raised his hips and pumped his hot cum inside me. When he was finished I slid to the side and lay on the bed, satisfied. That's when the surprise came about.

We had just finished fucking and had been laying there only about a minute when both Kirlia started glowing. A little unsure what was happening, Mat and I quickly jumped from the bed and watched in wonder. The glow grew to cover the whole bed and through it we could just see the Pokémon. Both were growing in the light. When the light started to fade we were stunned. The Pokémon had evolved. Mat's Kirlia was now a Gardevoir, she had grown a good two feet and by the way her dress was hugging her figure that was not the only thing that grew. My Kirlia on the other hand was now a Gallade. He was a good deal taller and looked much more powerful than his previous form. Just when we were wondering what to do Gardevoir slid off the bed. She walked over to Mat and gave him a deep kiss. While they were making out Gallade grabbed my hand and led me to the bed. He pushed me down the same way I had to him earlier.

All I can say is his tongue is magic. I don't know how he did it but it was up there with the best orals of my life. His tongue explored every fold of my cunt. Eventually he started to rub my clit. His hands were as good as his tongue and I was soon writhing, completely under his control. As wrapped up in my own pleasure I was still able to see what was going on besides me. After making out for a while, Gardevoir was ready for something more intimate. I felt the bed move and a white face framed with green hair filled my vision. Before I knew what was happening Gardevoir had leaned down and was kissing me. Her lips were amazingly soft and as her tongue slid between my teeth and started exploring I could just taste the smallest hint of my brother. Then the kissing got a little harder, her head started to move back and forth and I realized Mat was fucking her. Now some of these details Mat filled me in on later, so this is how it happened. Mat had gotten on the bed and positioned his cock. With a hard thrust he buried his cock deep in her ass. When he did Gardevoir let out a long moan, which I felt all through my body. I soon moaned into her mouth as well when suddenly Gallade slid his cock into my soaked cunt.

I could not believe the change he went through. His cock had to have grown three inches. When I felt his cock bottom I could tell he was knocking at the entrance to my womb. When he started to withdraw his cock my cunt felt empty, though it didn't last for long. He quickly sank back inside me filing me again. He started to pick up the pace and soon I was moaning loudly, though it was muffled my Gardevoir's mouth. As I was being fucked Gardevoir crawled forward a bit and my vision was filled with the sight of her big tits hanging in my face. I soon understood why she moved when I felt suction on one of my nipple and the other was being pinched. I did the same, sucking one of her nipples into my mouth and foundling the other one. I could still feel Mat fucking Gardevoir's ass hard, she was letting out little moan and would sometime bite down on my nipple on a particularly hard thrust. Then something amazing happened.

Suddenly I felt something in my ass. Gardevoir let out a gasp and I later found out the same thing happened to her but she felt it in her cunt. We later found out it was the Pokémon's ability to connect with others but at the time I didn't know what was going on. Suddenly my ass was full of cock, though Gallade was still fucking my cunt. Later I realized that Mat and Gallade were fucking in a rhythm. When Mat pulled out of Gardevoir's ass, and through the link mine, Gallade would thrust into us. Soon Gardevior moved back to my mouth and we started making out. Gallade took her place, pinching and squeezing my nipples. Mat leaned over Gardevoir and, wrapping his arms around her slim waist, did the same to her. When he did I could feel a pair of strong hands around my waist as well as Gallade's work. Soon everyone was ready to cum.

It built up slowly but quickly grew in strength. I could tell this orgasm would be stronger than any I had ever before. With all our senses linked I felt every bit of pleasure in the room. I felt it when Mat came deep inside Gardevoir's ass. I could feel his cum rushing into her, hot and filling. When Gallade came he thrust and I felt a pop then amazing pleasure. He had penetrated into my womb and started filling it with his seed. Even before he was done I was feeling full and warm. Gardevoir was cumming also. When her cunt and ass clenched in orgasm so did my own and from the way I was laying I say and even felt her juices spray from her cunt, wetting my face and drenching the bed. I felt all this at once and it pushed me way over the edge. My own pussy clamped down on Gallade's cock, locking him in my womb. After he and my brother had finished cumming they both continued to fuck us. Just as I was coming down from my orgasm, I started to cum again. Everything seized and by body stated shaking in pleasure. Soon after that Gardevoir collapsed on top of me, her tits in my face. I could still feel the lingering orgasm from her even as I too black out.

I came around to a sucking feeling on my cunt. I looked down to see Gardevoir's face being pushed into my cunt by Mat fucking her own cunt. Seeing I was awake she locked her amazingly soft lips around my clit and sucked, hard. I immediately sprayed her face with my cum and I could feel, though no where as strong as before, as Mat came in her cunt, a rush of warmth deep inside my pussy. Wasting no time, he was always able to go much longer than I was; Mat pulled out and quickly hilted himself in Gardevoir's ass. I spun myself around and was lying under them, their combined cum dripping on my face. I raised my head and latched onto her cunt, sucking Mat's fresh cum from her. Gardevoir lowered her head and did the same to me. Soon we were all cumming again and the feeling of my brother's cum deep in my ass was stronger. After that even my brother was spent. I found out later that Gallade was passed out in his Pokeball, which was why he did not join us.

Both Mat and I would like to thank you for a mind blowing night. I could swear the Pokémon's link lingered and all of our encounters have been enhanced since them. I recommend these Pokémon to any and everyone.

Sincerely,

Zoey J.

We thank you greatly for your letter, Zoey, and are glad you liked our products. As for the lingering link we are currently running tests to find out if you are indeed feeling a lingering side effect, we are positive it is not harmful. Well folks I think that is everything we have for you today. As always, thank you for reading and please remember, we eagerly await your own letters and suggestions as to what we should have in our Catalog Review and any changes you think we should make. Again, thank you and please continue reading the Rocket Corporation Rental Catalog Review.

**Author's Note: First off I would like to thank Aburameclanhead for the suggustion of using Gardevoir's line. Not really anything to say, sorry I haven't posted anything recentaly, i have been distracted, OMAS are going to be AWESOME! Anyway, i have no idea what my next post will be about, I NEED IDEAS, so we will see. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**


End file.
